Another Side  Chapter Zero
by NTroper
Summary: Arashi, Yuki, Homura and Tatsuji are 4 keyblade apprentices living under Keyblade Master Xien. As they go through their training, as well as high school, what kind of challenges await for them? Takes place during the first Kingdom Hearts.


Shizuka Town, 8: 30 A.M  
>The alarm clock rang through the dark room, until it was stabbed by a silver-colored keyblade. The keyblade in question belonged to a boy with long, black-hair and blue eyes. He got up mumbling angrily.<br>"Stupid alarm…" He muttered. The boy in question was Arashi Tendo. A keyblade apprentice currently under training with Keyblade Master Xien, along with 3 more apprentices, all living in Xien's dojo. A knock was heard from the door. "Hey Arashi, you up yet?" Asked a female voice. "Hai, master…" Mumbled Arashi. "Good. Get dressed and get down, school starts today and I don't want you getting late for the first day."

"Whatever…"

Downstairs…  
>In the living room table were sitting a white-haired teen with red eyes, a green-eyed redhead and a short, white-haired girl with aquamarine eyes. Said teens were currently having breakfast. "Mornin'…" Muttered Arashi as he came in.<p>

"Mornin'" Replied the redhead and the girl. The white-haired teen didn't say a word.  
>"Someone is grumpy today." Said the redhead.<p>

"Don't get me started, Homura." Arashi replied.

"Alright, alright. Yuki, you looking forward to the first day in High School?" Homura asked the white-haired girl.

"A bit." Yuki said in her usual cold tone."You?" She asked back.

"Eh, not much. I kinda wish we were still on vacation." Homura replied.

"You're too lazy…" Yuki said slightly annoyed.

"Alright, eat up and get going you 4. I don't want you getting late for school." The black-haired Keyblade Master said.

"Especially since this is Tatsuji's first day." Xien said turning her gaze at the white-haired teen.

"How're you feeling?" Xien asked. "Nothing different. I don't get what's the big deal about school anyway." Tatsuji said with a scoof.

"Says the one who was homeschooled his whole life." Homura remarked. Tatsuji chuckled.

"Well, let's get going." Arashi said leaving the place. The 3 apprentices followed suit.

"Tatsuji, hang on." Xien called.

"Yes?" The white-haired keyblader asked.

"Do you understand why I think this is going to be good for you?" Xien asked in a serious tone. Tatsuji remained silent for a while. "I don't… But I trust you enough to give it a try. If you say it's going to be good for me, I'll believe in you."

"Well, that makes me relieved. Now go and enjoy your first day." Xien said dismissing the boy. "Thanks, Master." Tatsuji said politely.

When he got outside, Tatsuji saw Yuki, Homura and Arashi summoning their keyblades. He raised an eyebrow.  
>"What are you guys doing?" He asked.<br>"You don't think we're walking all the way to the school do you?" Homura asked flinging his keyblade into the air. In a flash of light, it became his Keyblade Bike. Yuki and Arashi threw their keyblades in the air, turning them into a Keyblade Board and a Keyblade Jet, respectively.  
>"Now c'mon, get your Glider out and let's get going." Homura said. "Last one to make it pays for everything at lunchtime."<br>"I think I'll pass this one, thanks." Tatsuji replied.  
>"Well, whatever floats your boat. See ya at school then"<p>

Later…

"I can't believe I lost…" Arashi muttered as he got down from his jet, dismissing it afterwards.

"You wanna tango with the "Flame"? Get real!" Homura boasted.

"You lost to Yuki so you got no bragging rights." Arashi replied back. "Well I came up last so I'm paying for everything today. You're a worth opponent as always, Yuki."

"Thank you…" Yuki said giving a small smile. "This was fun…" Yuki said before the trio shared a laugh.

"Oh, that's right…" Yuki said, pulling something out of her pocket. It was 3 star-shaped lucky charms. One was white, one was black and the other one was red.

"I made this for the 4 of us. So we have good fortune this year." She kept the white one and handed the Black one to Arashi and the Red one to Homura.

"I worked hard to get these done so you better take care of it…" Yuki said in a cold, menacing tone.

"All right, mistress." Homura said. Then, a commotion was heard from the school gates. They turned to the gates to see a gang of teenagers carrying baseball bats and wooden swords standing at the gate.

"There's a guy called Tendo here, right?" Asked the leader of the group, a skinhead teenager. "GET HIM OUT HERE!"

"Do you know that guy?" Homura asked.

"You're picking fights again…" Yuki remarked with a sigh.

"Doesn't ring any bells." Arashi said. "Then again, I fight so many people it's hard to keep track of all of them."

"He broke some of my guys' teeth! Come out you asshole!" Arashi noticed 3 familiar figures standing by the skinhead.

"Oh, now I remember. Those guys robbed someone when I was at the store last week and I kicked their asses. They probably brought reinforcements."

Unknowingly to the gang, someone was approaching then from behind. One of the delinquents was kicked in the back and sent flying a few meters away. They turned back to see Tatsuji standing there at kicking stance with a wooden katana strapped to his belt.

"W-what are you doing! Don't mess with us!" Said one of the delinquents. "I could say the same thing to you. Stop causing trouble to this place." Tatsuji replied defiantly.

"What do you want white hair?" asked the skinhead teen. Tatsuji remained silent, but still glaring challengingly at the group. The gang charged at him.  
>"KILL HIM!" One of the teens was taken out from behind. Arashi joined the fight and began to attack some of the delinquents as well. Most of them were already taken out by the joint strength of Arashi and Tatsuji.<p>

"You didn't have to step in. I could have easily handled them." Tatsuji commented. "When did I say I was helping you? I just don't like when people take my prey to themselves like this. At least let me have some of them." Arashi said snarky.

"S-skull-san! That's him! That's the one that got us last time!" Said one of the boys that Arashi beat up before. "I see…SO YOU'RE ARA-"

"GET THE FUCK LOST!" Arashi and Tatsuji said in unison before smashing their fist and wooden katana respectively at the skinhead's face, knocking him down instantly. "Skull-san!" Was all the 3 remaining persons could say before being easily taken out by Tatsuji and Arashi.

"That should do it." Arashi said looking at the delinquents bound by chains made of light.

"That should hold you off 'till the authorities gets here." Arashi said making his way back to the school. "Tatsuji, c'mon. You shouldn't be late for your first day." Arashi called the white-haired keyblader. "It's your entire fault for picking fights like that." Tatsuji scolded.

"Whatever." The black-haired boy replied. They walked through the school halls towards their classroom. They made it to 1-D. "Well, this is my classroom. See you at recess." Arashi said entering his classroom. "Good luck, Tatsuji."

Tatsuji simply nodded at Arashi. Tatsuji seemed to ponder for a second before he realized something. "WHICH classroom am I in?" He asked Homura and Yuki. "You didn't check it at the entrance?" Homura asked. "1-A With us." Yuki said. Homura raised an eyebrow. "When did you check it?"

"Unlike you, I don't get easily distracted." Yuki replied.

"And the cold Yuki-chan strikes again." Homura said. "Well, this is it." Homura said looking at the signboard hanging above the door. "You'll have to do a introduction since you're a new student. Try to make a good first impression." Yuki told Tatsuji. He simply nodded at the advice.

At class 1-D…  
>Arashi was at his seat with an expression of boredom. "Another year of this…I wish this would get interesting somehow." Arashi muttered with a sigh ,oblivious to the fact that the teacher had just entered the classroom.<br>"We have a new student joining us today." The red-haired teacher announced. Everyone in Class 1-D mumbled and murmured about the new student. Who could he or she be? "Come in." She said. Then, a girl with shoulder-length brown hair tinted into and orange-ish brown tone with green eyes walked in.  
>"It's nice to meet you all." The girl said smiling. "I'm Manami Kokoro. I hope we can get along this year." The girl said bowing.<br>_"She's kinda cute…"_ Arashi thought. The teacher cleared his throat and said. "Well, take your seat, there's a free one near Tendo-kun." The redhead teacher said pointing to the empty seat near Arashi. She made her way to the empty seat. As she passed the students, she heard one of them mutter  
>"As usual, Arashi gets lucky." She assumed this Tendo person wasn't very liked among some students. She sat on his side.<br>"You're Arashi, right?" She asked the black-haired keyblader.

"Yep, that's me." He said. "Nice to meet you…Manami,right?" He asked. "My pleasure." She said politely. Arashi smiled.

"This may not be so bad after all…" Arashi thought.

"My name is Tatsuji Kiyoura." Said Tatsuji introducing himself. "That's all." Tatsuji said before making his way to his seat. "Wow, that was…brief" Homura commented.  
>The girls in the classroom were commenting to each other things like how Tatsuji was cool, how he looked good and so on.<br>"You really don't like talking, do you?" Yuki asked. "Not much…" Tatsuji answered as he sat down. "Well, as long as you don't cause any trouble like Arashi does, you'll be fine."  
>"Stop talking everyone. Class will now begin." Said the male teacher with Green eyes and Black hair.<p>

Later…

"Well, recess, everyone. Class dismissed." Said Arashi's teacher. Arashi himself slept through the whole thing and was still asleep. He felt someone shaking his body rather gently.  
>"Tendo-kun, it's recess time. Wake up." Said a female voice. Arashi grumbled. "5 more mins…" He mumbled. "C'mon. Rise and shine, you're not supposed to be sleeping on class" She said slightly worried. Arashi poked one eye open to see Manami watching him.<p>

"Mmmm? Kokoro-san? What time is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes.  
>"Recess time. You slept through class." She answered.<br>"Is that so? Damn…" Arashi muttered. Then he remembered. "CRAP! I'M THE ONE PAYING FOR EVERYTHING TODAY!" He shouted before sprinting to the cafeteria. Manami watched the scene with a dumbfounded look.

"…What a funny guy…" She thought giggling.

In the cafeteria…

Arashi, Homura, Yuki and Tatsuji were all sitting at their table at the cafeteria eating the food paid by Arashi. "You really don't hold back at spending money, do you?" Yuki asked.  
>"What can I say? If I gotta do it, then I'll do it with style." Arashi said. "Not complaining here." Homura added. "See? Everyone's happy. Just enjoy the food damnit." Arashi said cheerfully.<br>"But changing subjects, How was class so far, Tatsuji?" Arashi asked the white-haired keyblader. "Frankly, It was annoying. The class itself was nice but I had those girls swooning over me all the time." Tatsuji replied in an annoyance tone.  
>"Oh yes, the fangirls. They're a tough bunch, all right,." Arashi remarked. "Agreed." Tatsuji said sighing. Homura noticed Yuki looking at a certain direction for the whole time they were sitting down.<br>"Something wrong?" The redhead asked. "There…" Yuki said pointing at a lone table's direction. Sitting on that table was the new girl in Arashi's class. "Oh, that's Manami. She's a new girl at my class." Arashi asked. "Pretty nice girl."  
>"I see…Be right back" Yuki said getting up. Manami seemed nervous, sitting there by herself. She wondered if she'd be able to make any friends in this school at all. She was surprised by a girl's voice.<br>"You're a new student, right?"  
>Manami saw a white-haired girl standing there looking at her. "You shouldn't be sitting there by yourself. Why don't you sit with me and my friends…Manami, right?" Yuki asked.<br>"Um…sure, thanks for the invitation." Manami said smiling. Both girls walked back to Arashi's table.  
>"Back." Yuki said sitting down.<br>"Excuse me." Manami said politely as she took her seat.  
>"Oh, Tendo-kun, we meet again." Manami said smiling. Arashi smirked back.<br>"Well, let's begin with introductions." Yuki said.  
>"I'm Yuki Katsura. These are Homura (Homura:"The Flame"!) *sigh* Kobayashi and Tatsuji Kiyoura. And I believe you already know Arashi."<br>"It's nice to meet all of you." Manami said.  
>"Our pleasure. Welcome to the school!" Homura said warmly.<p>

Meanwhile…  
>Three girls, a redhead with green eyes, a blonde girl with blue eyes and a brunette with brown eyes. got their food and sat down . The blonde girl looked back at the table where Arashi, Tatsuji, Homura and Yuki were. The blonde girl let out a small squeal. "He's so hot!"<br>"You mean Arashi, right?" Asked the brunnete. "Yeah he has the looks, but he's too scary for my tastes…Natsumi you should really ask him out." The brunette suggested.  
>"You're totally right, Kasumi! I'll definitely ask him out this week!" The blonde said.<br>"Good luck with that." Said the redhead sarcastically. "Spare me of your sarcasm, Otome." Natsumi said  
>"I'm saying that you don't look like his type. I say that considering the many times he turned you down" Otome said.<br>"Oh, please. I'm rich, I'm beautiful, and I'm popular. How can I not be his type? He's just playing hard to get." Natsumi said arrogantly.  
>"And besides, you might have some competition." Otome said pointing at the new girl that just joined them. Natsumi did as she was told and saw Manami flirting with Arashi, or so she thought. Natsumi growled. Otome could sense that there was going to be a 'fight' over Arashi.<br>"That's Manami Kokoro." Kasumi said calmy. "She's a rich girl that transferred from Eastwood Academy."  
>"As expected from our info gatherer. But why would she transfer from such a prestigious school to here?" Otome replied.<p>

"I don't care about who she is! She better keep her dirty little hands away from him." Natsumi stated turning away from the table. Otome and Kasumi followed suit.

"Natsumi is looking at you again." Yuki said. "Oh, not that broad again…" Arashi said sighing in annoyance.

"Natsumi?" Manami asked.

"She's the most popular girl in this school. And the one we like to call "The place where humility goes to die". I advise you to stay away from that girl." Yuki warned. "Nothing good will come out of it."

"Oh, I see..." Manami replied laughing nervously.

"She's also into me. And she's constantly asking me out no matter how many times I turn her down." Arashi said. "She thinks that only because she's rich and always gets her way at her place, she thinks she can get her way here. Well I'm one thing she'll never get." Arashi said. "And as soon as she realizes it, the best it will be for everyone."

"You should just tell her. You know, direct approach!" Homura stated. "She's not smart enough to understand your subtle ways of saying "Fuck no! I'm not going out with you! So stop trying!"

"In time, Homura…In time…" Arashi said.

"So, Manami, tell us a bit about yourself. What do you like to do?" Homura asked.

"Well, I like reading, I'm always carrying a book with me so I have something to read when I feel like it. I like writing stories as well. I'm hoping to be a great writer someday. I also like reading Manga and watching anime on a regular basis." Manami explained. "What about you guys?"

"I like playing video-games. I also like watching Anime and Manga. I like to work out and practice extreme sports as well." Homura replied. "I'm a bit of a pyromaniac too."

"I like studying" Yuki said. " I like reading as well,and I have an interest for art."

"Anything related to quietude and peace for me." Tatsuji stated. "Not getting any of these with those girls swooning over me all the time." As he finished that remark, yet another one of his fangirls flirted with him. Tatsuji facepalmed and grunted. "I'm not gonna survive this..."

"What about you, Tendo-kun?" Manami asked.

"Well…I like reading as well. Like you and Homura, I ike anime and manga a lot. There's also training with master." Arashi answered. Manami had a look of curiosity on her face.

"Master?" Manami asked.

"Yeah, Keyblade Master Xien. We're all keyblade wielders training under her. You do know what a keyblade is, right?" Yuki replied.

"Yes, I do. It's a mystic weapon that seals or opens the barriers between worlds. It also opens any lock, is that right?" Manami replied. The 4 keybladers seemed rather surprised.

_"She's done her homework…"_ Arashi thought.

"That's right." Yuki replied.

"Well we end up learning about this kind of thing after reading so much, hehe." Manami stated.

"I agree." Yuki said sharing a laugh with Manami.

"Where did you read about the Keyblade anyway?" Arashi asked curious.

"I have a few books about it in my place." Manami answered.

_i"Interesting…"/i_

"Hey do you know what was all the commotion earlier today about?" Manami asked curiously. "I heard there were some people causing a ruckus at the school gates, but that was all I heard."

"Let's just say I have a lot of enemies..." Arashi replied laughing nervously. After a few minutes more of talking and eating, the bell rang and the students began to return to their classrooms. "Well, we gotta go back to our classroom. See you later guys." Arashi said as he got up. "Later. And nice to meet you, Kokoro-san" Yuki replied. Manami smiled and bowed. "It was nice to meet you all as well. Thanks for the wonderful time."

_  
>As Arashi and Manami walked through the corridors, Natsumi glomped Arashi from behind. "AAAAAAAAARASHIIIIIIIIIIIII" She said loudly. "HOW'VE YOU BEEN,SEXY~? I MISSED YOU~" Arashi grunted annoyed. "Let go, Natsumi."<p>

"Aw, don't be like that~ I know you missed me too~" Natsumi said in a high-pitched voice. Arashi sighed. "Let go..."

"Why don't you make me let go, silly~?" Natsumi said playfully. "I'm not letting go until you agree to go out with me~"

"Denied." Arashi released a burst of electricity from his body that knocked Natsumi away. He proceeded to walk away with Manami following suit seeming a bit baffled at the scene. Natsumi was writhing on the floor, then Kasumi and Otome helped her up.

"That was a shocking disappointment." Otome joked.

"Not...In the mood...for jokes." Natsumi replied angrily.

"You're gonna get hurt if this keeps up..." Otome warned. Natsumi, being too proud and stubborn, paid no heed to it.

Later still…Back at Class 1-D  
>Manami was glad she managed to make friends on the first day. Yuki was a nice girl despite her cold exterior and Homura was a jolly person to be around. Arashi seemed a bit abrasive but a nice guy overall. Tatsuji was quiet, but seemed nice as well.<p>

"Arashi is really cute" Manami heard one of the girls in her classroom saying. "I don't know what people see in him, he's kinda scary." Said another girl.

_"But he's a really nice person. So I guess I'm one of the few people who knows the true Arashi. I feel a bit special._" She thought watching the sleepy student in question. _"How can someone sleep so much?" She wondered._ Then, a clenched fish smashed on Arashi's head. "YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING ON MY CLASS TWICE IN A ROW!" Arashi's teacher said angrily.

"Ow...Ok. Sorry, Saeko-sensei..." Arashi muttered. He rubbed the stop where he was hit. "Damn...what does she packs on that fist?" He muttered groaning in pain.

"It's your fault for falling asleep..." Manami chided at him. "Got it, Mom." Arashi said grumpy. Manami giggled. "Stop it." She said punching him playfully. "You trying to pick a fight with me?" Arashi taunted playfully. "Maybe." Manami said giggling. Then, a protractor went flying past then and got stuck in the wall. It was thrown by Saeko. "No talking now. Class is about to begin." She said sternly.

After class...  
>As the bell finally rung, Arashi had immediately packed up all of his stuff and was getting ready to meet up with Tatsuji and the others to go home.<p>

"Well, that's it for today. Class dismissed." Saeko said. "And try not to sleep again, Arashi."  
>"Not promising anyting." Arashi said back. Saeko chuckled. Arashi turned his head to Manami. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you later. Nice meeting you." Arashi said walking away. "Um...Thanks for today...I was really glad to make friends as nice as you guys." Manami said cheerfully. "So...I see you tomorrow, Tendo-kun."<p>

"You can call me Arashi." Arashi replied courteously. "Well, alright then, Arashi-kun."

Arashi chuckled and left the class. "Travel safe, Arashi-kun. See you tomorrow." Manami said as she waved him good-bye. "Thanks! You too."

He walked through the corridors until he ran into Yuki and Homura.

"Huh? Where's Tatsuji?" Arashi asked noticing the White-haired Keyblader's absence.  
>"Fending off the fangirls." Yuki said. "Shouldn't take too long…"<p>

"I'm here." Tatsuji said sliding the door open. He was in a bad mood. Every single girl had squealed and hit on him. A fangirlish squeal came from the room.

"He's a total hottie!"  
>"I could just eat him."<br>"I'd totally hit that."

He heard a whistle and turned to face another one of his fan girls. He growled and glared at the girl. She only winked and blew him a kiss.

"…annoying…" Tatsuji grumbled. "Now imagine that 4 hours of that."

"Rough day, huh…?" Arashi asked patting Tatsuji's back. "Is that normal around here?" Tatsuji asked.

"For someone with your looks, yes." Arashi replied smirking. "Welcome to the fan girl hell buddy."

"Let's just go home." Tatsuji cringed. "The farther I get away from those annoying pests, the better."

"Whatever you say…"

Later still…

The 4 apprentices were now standing in front of their house's door. "See, we're home and as farther from the pests as we can get. Can you stop acting grumpy now?" Homura asked

"Fine…"

"Besides, now we can relax all we want." Arashi said opening the door, to be instantly dropkicked by Xien. The black-haired teen feel on the ground. "Spoke too soon…"

"I GOT A CALL FROM YOUR SCHOOL'S PRINCIPAL AGAIN! YOU'VE BEEN PICKING FIGHTS AGAIN, HAVEN'T YOU! DAMMIT I'M TIRED OF THIS!" Xien shouted angrily shaking Arashi's body. "Is that what I get for doing the right thing? I only picked a fight with those guys because they robbed someone!" Arashi said in his defense.

"I fought those guys today as well. Don't put all the blame on Arashi, Master." Tatsuji said.

"Very well. Both of you! Training! Now! You're getting double the training time today!" Xien said loudly dragging Arashi and Tatsuji to the Training Room section of her house.

"I regret nothing~!" Arashi said playfully.

"Is that a challenge, kid? Let's see if you'll say that after you're done with your extra training. " Xien said smirking and chuckling. Yuki and Homura sweatdropped as they watched the whole scene.

"See why I don't let you pick fights like Arashi does?" Yuki remarked. Homura nodded.

"Yep. And I'm thankful I don't..."

6 Hours later…

Arashi and Tatsuji fell on the floor from exhaustion. Both keybladers were sweating and panting rather frantically.

"Still…Regret…Nothing…" Arashi muttered between his panting.

"Speak for yourself…" Tatsuji chided at him. "You didn't have to tell you fought with me, you know." Arashi replied.

"What can I say, family looks after family" Tatsuji said chuckling. "Wouldn't be fair to let you take all the heat by yourself."

"Heh." Both teens bumped fists.

"Learn from our experience, young ones. It's too late for us, but you still can save yourselves from the path of picking fights…" Arashi said dramatically. The 4 apprentices shared a laugh.

Then, Xien walked towards them raising her Keyblade in the air. "Heal" she said for the both of them. Then, an orb of light shone above them and some luminescent leaves began to float around them. The spell's energy restored the two teens' energy.

"How are you two feeling?" Xien asked.

"Well, If I don't get stronger with THAT, I don't know what will make me." Arashi answered.

"What doesn't kill us can only make us stronger…" Tatsuji added. "Well, what doesn't potentially cripple us, anyway."

"True that." Arashi replied snickering.

"So, how was everything today, Tatsuji?" Xien asked. Tatsuji sighed in annoyance. "A drag…It was nothing but girls hitting on me all the time. Not saying I swing the other way but damn…They're so annoying…" He replied.

"Well…That's…too bad…" Xien said, despite being worried about his future school days on the inside.

"Other than that…It was fun, I suppose… Hanging around Homura,Yuki and Arashi is always good, even though Arashi's not at the same class as us."

"Is that so? I'm glad to hear that." Xien said smiling.

"Yeah…Maybe that was not so bad after all…"

"School is always a place of learning and growning. Just look at Arashi!" Xien remarked. Tatsuji reminded of how much of a troublemaker Arashi was on his first days in the dojo.  
>"He's definitely improved from how he used to be."<p>

"Yeah…I guess you're right…" Tatsuji laughed nervously.

"So yeah, today was same as usual. Nothing new. I did meet a new girl. She's kinda nice too. Her name's Manami. No, She's not my girlfriend, mom! Jeez~! Anyway, how're Sakura and Dad doing? Really? That's great to hear. Well give 'em my best! Love you too! Bye~!"

As Arashi ended the call, he couldn't help but sigh. "I miss you all…" He muttered in a depressed tone before falling back onto his bed. He pulled a black locket that was shaped into a heart with a crown on top of it. He opened it to reveal a picture that had him, his parents and his younger sister. His mother had short black hair and blue eyes. His father had spiky Brown hair and brown eyes. His sister had long black hair tied into a ponytail, blue eyes and glasses adorning her face.

His trail of thoughts was interrupted by a moist feeling on his right hand. Arashi looked at it to see a small black kitten licking his hand. The cat looked at Arashi and let out a meow.

"Oh, Yoshi. Came to make your owner some company?" Yoshi nodded. Arashi smiled. "Thanks, buddy." Arashi said petting Yoshi's head. The kitten purred.

After a while, Arashi's memories of his time with his family remained in his mind as he turned off the lights in his room and drifted off to sleep for the night's remainder.

Time passes…

It's been a few weeks since the school year started. Tatsuji was still having trouble with his fangirls but learned to handle it with patience. Yuki and Homura were also doing fine. Arashi, on the other hand, wasn't all that good. He was sitting under a tree with a sad expression on his face. He let out a sadness sigh, and was startled by something cold touching his face."Wah!"  
>He heard giggling. A familiar one at that. He turned to the source of the giggle to see Manami holding a can of grape soda and a can of pop soda. "Here." She said handing Arashi the grape soda can. "I got it for you." Arashi stared at the can for a while. "Thanks, class rep." He said quickly. "Call me by my name please."<p>

"All right. All right."

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked politely. "Sure." He replied.

"What's bugging you? You're totally different from your usual abrasive self." Manami asked concerned. "I miss my family…" Manami raised an eyebrow. "Oh,yeah. You're from Starport Town, right? Yuki and Homura told me you moved to Lady Xien's place when you were 10. That must've been hard."

"Tell me about it. I mean, I miss Mom and Dad…by above all things…I miss Sakura." Manami felt a pain inside her chest at that time. He had a girlfriend back at Starport Town? "I'm her big brother, I can't help but be worried about how she's doing without me around." Manami felt a wave of relief wash up all over her body. So the boy she had a crush on wasn't taken at all.

"I'm sure she's fine… You can always phone her, right?" She asked. "Hmmm…Yeah, but she's kinda harsh to deal with sometimes…And she never tells me when something's bugging her. But was easy to tell something wrong with her according to how she acted when she was upset. I can't see how she acts thru the phone and she always speaks like nothing's wrong so…"

"…You're always worrying." Manami finished for him.

"Do you think I'm paranoid?" Arashi asked her.

"No…It just shows how much you care." Manami said petting his head. Arashi smiled. "Thanks…"

"I'm just repaying you…"She replied blushing. Arashi arched an eyebrow. "Hm? What for?"

"Well, back at Eastwood, I never had any people I could call…a friend…All the boys would look at me with dirty eyes…and the girls didn't like me very much because of that…You guys…are the only friends I've ever had in such a long time…so thanks for that." Arashi rubbed the back of his head slightly flustered at that last line.

"That's what friends are for. But you should be thanking Yuki, not me. She's the one who invited you to our table,anyway."Arashi replied

"Yeah but….You're still the first friend I made here...and it feels really great to be around you in class…" Manami added with a smile before the bell rang.

"C'mon! Let's get to class!" Manami said getting up and pulling Arashi by his arm. Arashi could help but smile at how cheerful Manami was. He admittedly was feeling really attracted to this girl. He thought she was beautiful, but her personality was what captivated him.

"He's been happier since he met Manami…" Yuki, who was watching the whole scene, remarked.

"There's always someone who'll warm you up…I guess Manami was that someone to Arashi." Homura added.

"Verily. Now, let us go to class." Yuki said making her way to her class room.

"As you wish, mistress." Homura replied jokingly , following suit.

"As you all know…A long break is coming…but you'll be having tests after the break so try to study hard so you won't stay behind. But don't spend the whole thing in front of the books, either. Taking a break is good for the body and the mind. " Saeko announced. "But don't slack off!" Arashi got up muttering "Bathroom…" and made his way to the mentioned spot.  
>"Well, that's it for today. Class dismissed!" Said the teacher again. Manami began to pack up her stuff, not noticing Natsumi and her posse approaching her…<p>

"*Whew*" Arashi sighed entering the now empty classroom to pick up his things. "That was an ordeal…" He packed his things inside his back and was about to leave when he heard sobbing. He looked at the sobbing's source to see Manami crying sitting on the corner. He quickly ran to her. "Hey…" He said softly, caressing her face. "What's wrong?" He said as he batted her hands away from her face. Her eyes were teary and there was a hand mark on her cheek. "Who did this?"  
>"T-they…they said that they'd do much worse if I didn't get away from you…" Manami said in a shaky tone.<br>"Someone's bullying you? Since when?" He asked. His voice raising a bit.  
>"Since a few weeks ago when I began to hang out with you…"<br>"Why didn't you tell us anything?" Arashi asked. "We're your friends, you know."  
>"I was scared…"<br>"I see." Arashi pulled his head back before it came crashing full force on Manami's forehead.  
>"Owwwww~! What was that for~?" She asked rubbing the spot he headbutted her.<br>"Goddamnit Manami you're so…I don't even know how to phrase it…"  
>"A…are you mad at me…?"<br>"Of course I am mad, damnit! Someone's been picking on you and you don't tell me? I thought you said I was your friend." Arashi said angrily before calming down and sighing. "But it's really hard to get mad at you…" He got up and handed her an handkerchief. "Now wipe those tears and get up. We're going out." Manami did as told.  
>"L-like a date?" She asked.<br>"Call it whatever you want." Arashi said with his back turned at her.

"Arashi is late…" Yuki remarked in a noticeably angry tone.  
>"What's taking him so long?" Homura asked to no one in particular.<br>"Let's just go home. It's not like he can't find his way home by himself." Tatsuji added. Then, Yuki's Message ringtone rang. "?" She picked her cellphone and prompted the message to appear.  
>"Something unexpected happened… I'll be coming home a bit later than usual tonight. Please go on without me. And let Master know I'll be late so I don't have to do that "Intensive Training" session again. Laters~!<br>Arashi"  
>"Well that's…unexpected." Yuki commented.<br>"What?" Homura asked again.  
>"Arashi just sent me a message saying he'll be getting home later than usual." Yuki answered.<br>"Why would he be late? It's not like he has anything else to do." Tatsuji added. Yuki noticed that wasn't all of the message. She scrolled down the message.  
>"P.s: Manami's with me."<br>"Well, that explains a lot." Yuki said once again.  
>"Can we go home now?" Tatsuji asked.<br>"Not yet…" Yuki answered. "Come on, you two. We have new plans for this afternoon." She finished walking away. Homura and Tatsuji followed her, wondering what she meant by that.

A Sea-Salt Ice Cream for the lady and a Rock Cruncher for me, please. On me." Arashi requested to the vendor. "There you go, Tendo-san." The vendor said handing the couple the requested Ice Creams. Arashi handed Manami hers. "Thanks, Setsuna" Arashi said. "That'll be 110 munny." Arashi handed the exact change. "Enjoy your date!" The green-haired vendor told the couple. "We will~!" Manami replied excited.  
>"Shall we?" Arashi asked.<br>"Hai~!"  
>Arashi and Manami walked through Shizuka Town's street 'till the got to a park. They sat at one of the benches.<br>"Arashi…" Manami muttered.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Thanks…" She said. "For cheering me up… for being around…and for this." She leaned her head on the Black-haired boy's shoulders. "'Twas nothing." He said scratching his face nervously with his index finger. "You're a bit brute…but you're really gentle…I really like that about you…"  
>"Just don't go mentioning it around. I don't like to show that side of mine."<br>"I think that's cute!" She said hugging him. Arashi seemed to be enjoying that more than it appeared.  
>Meanwhile…behind some bushes in the park…<br>"Good so far…good so far…" Yuki said recording every moment with her phone camera.

"You're going to get in trouble for this..." Homura warned.

'How so? All I'm doing is giving Arashi a recording of his very first date. He can't get mad at me for that." Yuki replied

Later that night…  
>Arashi and Manami were now in front of Manami's house. Arashi was rather impressed by how big it looked. <em>"Well she is rich after all… Wouldn't expect any less from it…"<em>  
>"Thanks for the date…I had a lot of fun…" Manami said with a bow.<br>"Don't mention it…" Arashi said rubbind the back of his head rather nervously.  
>"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Arashi said.<br>"Wait…" She pleaded.  
>"What?"<br>"Could you…close your eyes and put down your head for a second?"  
>"Like this?"<br>"Yes…stay like this." Manami got closer to the teen and stood at the tip of her feet cupping Arashi's face. Before Arashi knew it, Manami kissed him. Arashi, although surprised, kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her thin waist. Moments later, their lips parted. Manami was blushing fiercely and was highly flustered. "S-see you at school tomorrow!" She said entering her house. Arashi was stunned.  
>"Did I just score?" Arashi asked himself before making his way beck to Xien's place. He heard clapping and turned his head to see Yuki and Tatsuji clapping and Homura smiling proudly at him.<br>"So…someone got lucky today…" Homura said teasingly "And what's better…We got evidence!" Homura added showing Arashi a recording of the kiss he just shared with Manami. Arashi blushed violently. Homura clutched Arashi's neck with his arms and began to nudge his head. "You son of a bitch… You scored with one of the most sought-after beauties in all of Shizuka High! How you feelin'!" Homura asked eagerly.  
>"…good…" Arashi said embarrassed.<br>"Congrats…" Yuki said patting his back.  
>"Way to go." Tatsuji added doing the same as Yuki.<br>"Thanks guys…Can we go home now?"

Later still…  
>The 4 teens entered their house to be instantly greeted by Xien. "Sooooooo…Someone had fun today, huh?" She asked nudging Arashi's arm with her elbow. "And we got evidence!" Homura said showing the footage from Arashi's kiss. "Oh you sly dog! I knew you had a thing for that girl! I knew it! Congrats." Xien said hugging the teen. "Thanks…"<br>"Excuse me." Arashi said heading to his room.  
>"Is he ok?" Xien asked. "We didn't go overboard with the teasing, did we?"<br>"He's just getting used to the fact that he has a girlfriend. He'll be back to normal by tomorrow." Yuki said assuringly.

Next morning…

"Alright you guys. Finish breakfast quickly so you can..." Xien was about to tell their students to not get late for school when she noticed they were 1 house member short. "Hey, where's Arashi? I knew things were too quiet here..."

"Well...given yesterday's events, you have one guess. I heard his Keyblade Jet earlier too." Yuki replied.

"Oh that boy..."

I'm a large room inside a big house, Manami slowly woke up rubbing her eyes. She got dressed to school and went downstairs. Once in the kitchen, she was greeted by a Red-haired little girl with green eyes! "Big Sis! Good morning!" The girl said glomping Manami. "Good morning, Yuuko!" Manami said hugging her sister back. "Did you sleep well last night?" Yuuko asked. "Yes…I did." She said, thoughts of last night filling her mind. "That's great. I had a great sleep too!" Yuuko said cheerfully. "Oh, yes. There was someone standing outside for a while already. I think it's a friend of yours, but I'm not sure." Yukko added. Manami raised an eyebrow and peeked through the window to see Arashi standing outside waiting for her. She made her way to the door and pressed a button to unlock the gate so he could come in. She opened the door aloowing him to come inside. "Hey…good morning." Manami said hugging Arashi and kissing him. "Mornin'."  
>"What are you doing here?"<br>"I came to pick you up, of course!" Manami smiled. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming yesterday?" She asked. "You could have spent the night here and saved the trouble of coming here."  
>"I didn't want to cause you any trouble."<br>"Dummy…" She said bopping his head. "You'd never cause trouble to me…Now come here, I missed those soft lips all night" She said in a teasing manner grabbing Arashi by his collar before kissing his lips.  
>"Hang on, I'll be right back." She said heading to her room. "Make yourself at home!"<br>"Ok." Arashi then began to look around the fancily decorated room he was currently. _"Her family doesn't hold back, huh?"_  
>He noticed Yuuko staring at him. "Are you big sis' boyfriend?" She asked curious. "Um…Yes. I'm Arashi. You're her little sister, correct?"<br>"That's me!" She said cheerfully before glomping Arashi.  
>"Sis became happier since she made new friends. And she came home last night like she had no worries in the world. I'm really glad to see her like this! I think that was all thanks to you!"<br>"Take care of big sis, ok?" Arashi smiled and caressed her head. "I will…promise!"  
>Unknown to them, Manami heard the whole conversation. She smiled and her eyes got watery at Arashi's last line.<p>

They got at school in no time with Arashi's Keyblade Jet. Arashi got off and helped Manami get down before dismissing the jet. "How was your first time flying with me?"  
>"It was fun! Scary…but fun…" Manami answered. As they walked towards the school building. Arashi saw Natsumi running to them. "Oh shi-"<br>"Arashi! Fancy meeting you here!" Natsumi said. "What do you want?" Arashi asked. "I came to ask if you were free after school." Natsumi answered. Arashi noticed Manami hid behind his back as soon as Natsumi came. Natsumi noticed that as well. Apparently, someone didn't learn from yesterday. She'd teach her a lesson again later."

"No…I'm not. I'm walking Manami home after class.  
>"Really…?" Natsumi said suppressing her anger.<br>"Yeah. Well If you excuse me." Arashi said walking away. Otome and Kasumi approached Natsumi.  
>"So, how did it go?" Kasumi asked.<br>"Not so well! That little bitch stole my man from me!"  
>"He wasn't yours to begin with." Otome remarked.<br>"Shut up! I don't care! I'll make sure that stuck-up slut never even thinks of getting close to Arashi ever again!"  
>"You really should let go… I mean there are plenty of fishes in the sea. You don't have to settle for someone who doesn't even like you." Kasumi warned.<p>

"SHUT UP!SHUT UP!SHUT UP!" Natsumi yelled stomping her feet on the ground. "I'm the perfect girl! "She isn't as beautiful as I am and I have much more to offer him! So why did he choose me over her! This can't be right!"

"So she's the one who attacked you yesterday, huh? I'll be sure to remember that." Arashi told Manami. "Really should have seen it coming...That girl doesn't like any competition. She'll likely try to attack you again."

"I-i."

"But don't worry." Arashi said assuringly smiling. "This time, you have someone watching your back, so don't be afraid, ok?"

Manami smiled. "Ok!"

Later still, after class...

Natsumi and her posse surrounded Manami like a pack of wolves ready to go in for the kill. The door was locked so she couldn't escape from them.  
>"You really like to pick a fight with me, don't you Kokoro-san?" Said Natsumi as she cornered Manami. "I told you to stay away from Arashi. Now you come here today walking together with him. Care to explain?" Natsumi demanded, pushing Manami against the wall. Manami had a scared expression on her face. Her body was shaking in fear. "Please. I'm sorry but-"<p>

"But nothing. I told you to stay away from him or you'd pay the price." Natsumi said menacingly. Manami remembered what Arashi said about not making herself look like a target. "Shut up."

"What did you just say!" Natsumi shouted narrowing her eyes.

"I said shut up! What makes you think Arashi'd like you? What makes you think that you have a shot with him? I love him! And you can attack me all you want, but that won't change a thing. Nothing you can do could ever break this bond between us. So I suggest you do yourself a favor and stop trying, or else you'll just get hurt." Manami replied firmly. Natsumi boiled with anger.

"You bitch!" She shouted as she tried to slap Manami. She flinched and closed her eyes, but they were all surprised by an explosion coming from the door. From the dust, Arashi came out.

"A-Arashi!"

"Arashi-kun!"

"Yo." He said smirking. He looked at the current situation. "Sounds like you managed to sneak in and have some fun while I wasn't looking, huh?" he said calmly walking towards the group.

"Th-that's none of your business!" Kasumi yelled, trying to put a brave. But inside, she was scared. She knew Arashi was not mean to be trifled with. More so when it comes to his friends. He ignored Otome and Kasumi and headed straight for Natsumi. "Arashi...There's nothing going on here. Just some girl talk." Natsumi tried to make up an excuse, but it was pointless.

"You're a nuisance." Arashi said coldly raising his arm. "Eh?"

"Beat it." Arashi then swatted Natsumi away with his hand. The blonde girl was sent flying by the brutal force of his blow. Arashi wasn't afraid to hit girls if they attacked his friends, moreso Manami. Kasumi and Otome watched the whole scene in horror. Arashi withdrew his fist. Kasumi and Otome tried to attack Arashi but he turned his head to them. "Wrong decision." His voice was deep, almost a growl, and the look in his eyes chilled them to the bone. They trembled in this…demon's presence.

"I won't send a word about what happened here to the principal if you swear to never try to do anything to Manami again." Arashi retorted walking away from the classroom. "You've been warned." Manami stared at the scared group of girls before running after Arashi.

"You didn't have to resort to that, you know" Manami scolded Arashi as she caught up to him.

"I know...But I saw them ganging up on you...and I just snapped." Arashi explained.

"It's okay, Arashi-kun. Just try not to do that again, ok?" Manami said gently.

"Well, I can't promise anything."

"But you'll at least try, right?" Manami stared at him with begging eyes.

"Sure..."

"I love you , Arashi-kun. Even if you are crazy." Manami answered glomping him.

Arashi just laughed as the headed to Manami's place.

From class 1-A, fangirl squeals could be heard as Tatsuji left the room. "Yeah...yeah...I'll think about it." Tatsuji said to one of them who asked if they could go out sometime.

"You're getting better at the whole "Dealing with fan girls" thing, aren't you?" Homura remarked.

"Slowly, but surely." Tatsuji remarked.

"You should give one of them a chance..." Yuki remarked.

"I don't know...I don't feel like it would be a good idea..." Tatsuji replied. Sure he had fan girls but there was nothing genuine about their 'I love you's, so he thought. "I don't feel like any of them is the right girl for me."

"I never said anything about finding a girlfriend. Just going out, having some fun...That sorta of stuff. But then again, I think any fan girl you'd go out with would want more than that." Yuki told the Silver-haired keyblader

"And it's your life...Whether you want to go out with them or not is up to you." Homura added

"I guess you're right..." Tatsuji replied as the 3 of them made their way back to Xien's dojo.


End file.
